Final Fantasy VIII The Lost Chapters
by xRobbiexWobbiex
Summary: A story dating 5 years after advent children. the story of power greed and death. The story unfols with the death of a character and resumes 1 week previous to this event. this is my first story i have to break up into chapters cause it is very long!
1. Chapter 1

(Any relaton to the characters from SquareEnix is purley for entertainment value only, i do own copyright to any names or characters within story, created for entertainment only)

A moon rising admist the trees, a faint moan is heard somewhere within the forest, the moan continues for another minute or so and then dead silence apart from the wind rustling the leaves... Vincent Valentine had taken his last breath before departing to the Life-stream.

(1 Week Earlier)

Gunshots blazing through the streets of Wutai, women and children are being captured y the newely revived Shinra Corperation. At the head of this new force stands a man who once fought along side Cloud and the others against the clones of Sephirioth - Kadaj, Loz & Yazoo. Now however he controls Shinra and is on an evergrowing battle to take over Earth and harness the powers of Gaia. The man is Reno Sinclair, former Turk. Reno went rogue after the incident of METEOR, he teamed up with Cloud for a while but left Midgar after an accident, in search of Rude and Elena. His objective was to reform the Turks but this time he sought out to bring Vincent Valentine back to the fold. Vincent declined however and now Reno seeks a new power, stronger than Meteor and Holy... Gaia itself.

Gunshots blazing through the streets of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi awoke to the sounds of the Dojo masters screams. She rushed to her fathers chambers to find them bare and bloodstained. "Oh no!" she thought, panic rising in every nerve and muscle, she shook away the feeling and rushed outside. There she found the 5 masters of the Dojo battle tower surrounded by Shinra SOLDIER.

"SOLDIER?" she wondered. She had no time to think of why they were here, her only thought was to save her father and the others. In a cloud of smoke she disappeared to rooftop nearby, casting fire to the ropes which bound the fighters releasing them, she jumped onto the nearest soldier crushing his shoulders and with one swift throw hurled her shuriken with such force it hit the ground sending shockwaves to the oncoming group of soldiers advancing on Wutai stopping them in their tracks. She flipped, dove, punching and kicking everything she could find, finally after the dust had settled, Yuffie emerged soaked in blood smiling ear to ear with a sparkle of glee in her eyes. "All in a days work" she told her father as she posed victoriously.

"Hahaha" a voice laughed behind her. She turned and found Reno, his eyes glowing red, shaking slightly she advanced and delivered a kick to his head but found her foot caught mid-air in his grasp. She stared at Reno who face had been shadowed, he was wearing a blank expression which turned into a smirk and he twisted her leg. She felt the bones crack as she was thrown into a nearby wall. Her whole body seemed to have exploded on impact shooting pain up and down her spine. Feeling lightheaded she spat blood from her mouth and looked up, Reno was advancing, everytime she blinked he grew closer until she realized she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, the last thing she saw was his cold smirk and he whispered "It's time".


	2. Chapter 2

(Any relaton to the characters from SquareEnix is purley for entertainment value only, i do own copyright to any names or characters within story, created for entertainment only)

(Glass Smashing)

Tifa stood frozen on the spot in shock for what she had thought she had seen. "Are you alright?" Marlene spoke from upstairs. Tifa blinked quickly picked up the shattered glass. "Yes... yes everything is fine Marlene, don't worry" she reassured herself... "Shit" she thought. she tried to shake the fear from her body but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Yuffie lying there bleeding. "Shit, shit, SHIT... no pull yourself together, it was just a daydream" she said to herself.

"7th Heaven" the once packed pub was now in it's golden years and not in a good way. Ever since the wreckage of sector 7 was cleared, everyone returned but kept distance and kept to themselves alot. Lost in thought in for a moment she almost didn't hear something shuffle across the floor. "Huh?" she voiced, Tifa went over to the source of the noise, she looked around and finally caught a glimpse of a golden crown behind the bar, she smirked and threw the nearest spoon at it. It hit just an inch above where the crown was. with a clatter of more glass breaking an angry voice sounded "WHAT ARE YA DOING LASSIE?" Cait Sith ran to her. "Weren't you ever thought not to throw spoons at people?" Cait Sith hissed and jumped onto the bar. Tifa laughed "Well you frightened me and your not exactly a person are you?". Cait Sith glared at her "Very funny girl... laugh it up, i'll have you know i... as in Reeves... only came here to tell you i had a very paculilar dream last night". "Oh really about what?" Tifa mocked smiling. "Fire, bullets.. Yuffie..." his voice trailed off as he became distracted by Marlene entering the room. "I..I had a dream exactly like..." Tifa was interupted by her phone ringing. "Oh... Hello?...Barret, when are you getting home?...WHAT?... Where are you?... Barret...BARRET?" Panic rising in her chest. "Oi Tifa what the bloody hell was that about?" Cait Sith asked. "Barrets in trouble, we gotta go.. Marlene look after the bar okay sweetie?" She grabbed Cait Sith and rushed out leaving Marlene to clean up the mess. "Typical of them, oh well no point complaining to myself" She started to tidy when she saw a figure at the door... the figure looked familiar but she couldn't remember why. "Who's there?" she called. The dark figure replied "They'll save him don't worry".. Marlene sttod in shock, she knew that voice, it was the same voice that came to rescue er when sector 7 was being blown up, a voice she wanted to apologize to because it was her fault that this person was captured trying to protect her. "Shhhh don't worry about it" the figure spoke "It'll be over soon enough" the figure left. Marelene thought to herself as she stood frozen... "But you died... how?".


	3. Chapter 3

(Any relaton to the characters from SquareEnix is purley for entertainment value only, i do own copyright to any names or characters within story, created for entertainment only)

Darkness settles over the sleeping forest... A man is seen lying down beneath a tree... A dark figure approaches the man, "Vincent?" whispers the voice. Vincent jumped and cocked his Quicksilver, "I wouldn't move unless you want cover the forest in blood" he replied. "Oh you wouldn't kill your old friend now would you?" laughed the voice... It was familiar... The figure came closer into the moonlight. Vincent lowered his Quicksilver and laughed "Good evening Cid." Cid smiled "Always on the defense eh kid?".. Vincent glared "Don't call me kid". Vincent turned to face what Cid had originally assumed was a tree but on further inspection noticed this was a shirne of some sort. "Oh boy" he whispered...

"How long has it been Vincent? 4, 5 years now and no-one has heard a word from you." Vincent continued to look away, "I try to forget it sometimes, like it was all a dream, really isolate myself.. but everyday i wake up and see her and i know i can never forget." Cid distracted looking into the shrine gasps, "Is that...", he is interrupted by Vincent, "She is not for your prying eyes old man, do not gawk at her" he snapped. Cid apologetic "Sorry man, it's just we need your help, Barret has gone missing and the town of Wutai has been destroyed.. We have reason to believe Shinra has risen under a new rule.", "And what has that got to do with me?" asked Vincent. Cid looking in shock "What? It has everything to do with you... COME ON YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU, AND YOUR BUSY LOOKING AFTER A LIFELESS MEMORY?" Cid is lifted of the ground, his neck in Vincents gaunlet, smashing him into a nearby tree "DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT... her name is Lucrecia, don't EVER forget it". he snarled at Cid who replied "But there is nothing you can do for her",... Vincent in a rage now, "You will leave here and...", He went quiet, he was sure he just heard something behind them... "Shhh" he whispered, "there's someone behind us". He let go of Cid and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Cid looked around cautiously lifting his spear as he did. A helicopter baring the name Shinra shone a spot light in his position, over the noise he could hear "Kill them"... He noticed he was surrounded by SOLDIER. Gunshots echoed in the sleeping forest were deafing and tearing through the trees and leaves, leaving a tornado of dust. "ARGH DAMMIT" Cid cried, he was shot in the arm "BASTARDS". He saw what appeared to be a red twister of bullets, so he closed his eyes... Silence...


End file.
